


emotional support timelord

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Memes, Tranquilizers, ehh not really shippy, i wrote this in one day no editing we die like men, not that many but ya know!, reader being woozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: yes, it does suck that you've been heavily drugged by an unfortunate understanding, but team tardis finds that you are still up and meme-ing! mostly.





	emotional support timelord

**Author's Note:**

> okay so! my first foray into writing for thirteen. i hope i did her and the rest of team tardis justice! anyway just take this mess of a fic lmao, idk what i was even doing but i had fun

"Where have you been?"

That's Yaz's voice - or at least, you hope it's Yaz's voice. There's a firm hand gripping your arm, the faint, far-away sounds of a busy street, and the feeling of cold stone against your back. Where am I? What...

"I haven't - " You blink. "I was just with you guys, I didn't go anywhere."

You hear Yaz sigh, and you can imagine her turning her head to the side in frustration. "We split up to find you. The rest of the team are all around the city. Are you okay?"

You want to say "I'm fine, I'm totally fine" but your mouth feels like its full of cotton. Instead, a strangled noise escapes you, a cross between a groan and a grunt, and the grip on your arm tightens. 

"Can you walk?" It's Yaz again, concern coating her words. You must look terrible for her to sound like that. You manage a nod, but the motion makes your head spin. You groan again, feeling your arm escape Yaz's grasp, but she catches you just as fast as you're falling. 

"Okay, you're not walking like that," she says finally, holding your arm and throwing it over your shoulder. Yaz is warm, really warm, so you lean into her, breathing shallow. You're so sleepy. When did you get so sleepy? "Come on."

You feel yourself being moved, being lifted, and you drift. Time moves forward in lurches - sometimes, all you can feel is the leather of Yaz's jacket on your cheek and other times you can hear the sounds of a city around you, feel the biting wind against your face. Sometimes, you can hear Yaz speak, pleas for you to stay awake, before you slip into darkness. 

You jolt awake when you hear someone shouting your name faintly - Ryan. Blearily, you try to get a good look at him, only to see a dark blue person-shaped blob standing against a tall building. Beside him seems to be Graham, hands in his pockets. You raise a hand weakly. 

"Doc! They're back!" Graham shouts, and another vaguely person shaped shape emerges from behind a door - not the TARDIS, you note. The person raises their hands in the air (in excitement? Exasperation? Both?) before running over to you and Yaz. It's only until the person's close to you that you see the curling blonde hair, the lilac jacket and the bright inquisitive eyes that you realize who it is. 

"Doctor?" you manage, then internally flinch at the sound of your voice. It sounds rough, like you haven't drunk water in years, and it's terrible. You try to look up at the Doctor, but find yourself squinting at the sun - suns? - behind her. 

"Where'd you find her?" the Doctor asks, looking up at Yaz. 

"Near where we parked the TARDIS. It was like - like she'd run away from something, but couldn't make it far enough," Yaz says. 

"Agh, worm," you mumble, impassioned. They were probably right. Terrible, indeed.

(You hear Graham incredulously say "worm?!" to Ryan, who can only laugh and say "worm" back at him.)

There's only silence before the buzzing, whirring noise of the Doctor's sonic fills the air, the sound getting louder and softer as she scans your body. The noise is a lot in your muddled state. It's actually piercing. You wince, earning you a soft and familiar "sorry".

"What's wrong with her?" When did Ryan get here? "Is she okay?"

"She's been drugged," the Doctor began, "special blend native only to this planet. They must have thought she was an invader when we stepped out of the TARDIS. To them, it's an instant tranquilizer, but for humans… it just slows them down a lot. Yaz, help me -"

You feel Yaz shift, feel her unhook your arm from her shoulder, and the you're weightless for a moment, before you're caught in someone else's arms. You smell tea, and peppermint, and you know --

"Oof," you mutter, leaning into the Doctor's touch. "Feels organic."

You hear Ryan cough. 

"Are we heading back to the TARDIS, then?" Graham asks. 

"Yeah," she says, an air of finality in her voice. She pulls your arm around her shoulder, just like Yaz did, but her hold is a little bit firmer, a touch… more protective. She's got her arm around your shoulder too, the touch of her hand like an anchor. 

And you drift again. It's not fun, you realize, because it feels like whoever was writing your life didn't want you awake for the boring parts. Conversation drifts through the team, Yaz occasionally speaking up, Graham cracking a joke to lighten the mood, and Ryan asking the Doctor questions about the drug, which she was all too happy to answer. 

"You see, Ryan, this drug - it's meant to keep intruders at bay so they can be captured and interrogated." The Doctor's voice is like a beacon, so you try to hang on to it, clinging to any semblance of concsiousness so you could stay awake for longer and not be completely useless. "It knocks species of the same physiology as them out right away, but for some reason it doesn't process as quickly through humans. Why does it do that? I might have to run a few tests when we get back. Maybe I could ask them for a sample!"

At "knocks them out right away", you groan. "God, I wish that were me."

"No, you don't," the Doctor says suddenly, probably not understanding that you just wanted to sleep. "That drug also can be fatal without the antidote. So hopefully I can synthesize one - "

Suddenly, there's a booming noise, and the Doctor staggers backwards, taking you with her -- and then in front of you is a large, hulking being, definitely larger than the whole team combined. It's silhouetted by the light of the planet's suns, casting a shadow over you. 

That was the one that --

You stiffen, something in you recognizing that it was the one that might have drugged you, and the Doctor turns to you, something stirring in those bright eyes of hers. Then, she turns away to face the being, staring it down (or up? It was quite tall, after all).

"Did you do this to my friend?" the Doctor asks, planting one booted foot in front of the other.

The being is silent for a long time, before it bows. "I apologize. We did not mean to hurt your companion. We simply made a mistake. They ran away before we could administer the antidote for the tranquilizer."

The Doctor hums, and then you notice that she's running her hand up and down your arm. "And you promise to let us leave after this?"

"Yes. You have not commited any crimes against our kind. We thought you were intruders, but you were simply - " The being pauses to think. "Tourists."

"Yeah, well, there's isn't a big difference between intruders and tourists," the Doctor says, and you chuckle weakly. She beams. "How will you administer it?"

"If you would just hand your companion over," the being says, outstretching a giant arm. 

Hesistantly, the Doctor unwraps your arm from her shoulder - and then she's gone, a strange vacuum replacing the space that she used to be in, and everything blurred again, the world shifting and moving and -

"...no," you mumble, your words slurring, your mouth not catching up with your brain, the only thing coming to you being a classic line - "no, sir that's my emotional support Time Lord."

You hear what's probably Ryan wheezing from behind you.

"Your what?" the Doctor asks, amused, and you blink at her. No, she wasn't laughing at you, but her arms were crossed and she looked very, very happy. No, no, don't talk -

"Emotional support Time Lord," you say, quieter this time, enunciating the words carefully as if they had a trademark after each one. Yaz is hiding her mouth behind her hand, and Graham's just smiling. 

"Oh, that's brilliant," is the Doctor's response, a smile spreading over her features. She reaches out, and, still smiling at you, takes your hand. "That's an honor. Emotional support Time Lord. I might just give up the whole saving the universe business!" 

While Yaz breaks out into laughter, the being brushes away some of your hair, and places something very warm on your neck. A tingling sensation spreads from your collarbones to your fingers, and the haze thats been clouding your mind lifts, if only a little bit. Just enough for you to really see the Doctor, and the rest of Team TARDIS, all beaming at you. 

"Don't," you warn, and then you promptly fall over. 

The Doctor catches you for the second time that day. You cringe up at her, suddenly feeling very silly, but she keeps smiling at you, her face scrunching up in that familiar way that it always does. 

You grab her hand and step out of the being's grasp. It may not have a mouth, but it seems like it's smiling at you, so you nod at it. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," it booms, then it disintegrates, and you're left watching its ashes lift up into the air and zoom away. 

"Back to the TARDIS, then?" Yaz asks, and the Doctor nods. "Good, 'cause I was getting a little tired of the double suns."

"Yeah, it's a bit hot, innit?" Graham groans, and you laugh. Except -

The world seems to tilt again, and your heart climbs to your throat. Not again! "Hey, Doctor, did the antidote actually work? Because - I mean - I don't feel so good."

"Too soon!" Ryan mutters, then - "Oh, is something actually - "

The Doctor rushes to you, holding your arm. She turns on the sonic, whirring and buzzing, then brings the device to her face. She scrunches her nose, her mouth open in confusion. "It is working!"

"Then why am I - "

Somewhat mercifully, you black out.

(After you pass out, Ryan solemnly stands over you, hands clasped over his stomach, and says in a quiet tone, "F." He gets a smack from Yaz before she tells him to help pick you up.)


End file.
